


Lendo Memórias

by KaoriMori



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotic Poetry, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Edmond Dantès, Anya Bibeltro (aqui citado) pertencem à ErikKaernk<br/>Erik Senan qui citado pertence à Chibi Phantom Kitsune<br/>Stela é minha mesmo lol~</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lendo Memórias

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



> Edmond Dantès, Anya Bibeltro (aqui citado) pertencem à ErikKaernk  
> Erik Senan qui citado pertence à Chibi Phantom Kitsune  
> Stela é minha mesmo lol~

     Apenas um poeta pode saber que a poesia é como um pássaro selvagem. Não há o que cale o bico de um pássaro selvagem, como não há como parar a ponta da canta daquele que expõe a alma em palavras ornadas e organizadas em prol da beleza. Ele era dessa forma. Alguém que tinha uma ferida na alma, um medo a esconder, amores que teve de esconder, amores que quis expor, e era, principalmente, sincero.

     Assim que começara o relacionamento dos dois, com sinceridade. Não era difícil que se lembrasse de como o tocara, de como deixou ser tocado, mesmo que tivesse de controlar alguma timidez. Troca de elogios que indicavam gentileza, algo que começou com toda a calma que ambos podiam possuir. Cada um com seus próprios motivos para se sentirem constrangidos sobre o lençol alvo da cama que dividiram.

      A simples memória era o suficiente para fazer seu corpo frio se esquentar e um sorriso aparecer, deixando os caninos em mostra. A caneta tinteiro fora um presente de um leitor especial. Naquele papel de tom pintado pelo charme do tempo, as palavras dançaram, traços desenhados como se montassem um quadro. Havia alguma calma na forma que escrevia, como se aproveitasse o sabor das palavras, quisesse sentir por totalmente o movimento que fazia.

 

      _Eis que hoje chamas líquidas correram pelas veias de meu corpo de pele fria_

_Entre o caminho dos prazeres que ainda não tinha experimentado_

_Pelas mãos de um homem, toques que me trouxeram aprazeria_

_Por uma ansiosa calmaria gentilmente, não apenas por meus desejos, fui guiado._

     Era fácil se lembrar de algo que tinha ficado marcado não apenas em sua pele. Não tinha experiência com aquilo, mas deixou-se levar pela coragem e por seus desejos. Não havia nenhum medo, a insegurança não era no que ia acontecer, mas como agiria sobre o que acontecesse. Tinha contado com a paciência do homem à sua frente, pensando em deixa-lo confortável também. Não disfarçou nada.

 

     _Em horas ou em menos de alguns segundos. A ampulheta perdeu-se no tempo não passado_

_Por um momento só posso ouvir os sons e deixar-me ser acolhido pela lentidão de um mar_

_Que avança em uma praia e me preenche, depois de que eu fora tão intensamente marcado_

_Desço, deixando que ele tenha-me inteiro neste abismo e estremeço ao fim, sem parar_

Não conteve-se, não dispensou atitudes. Sentiu o ar perder-se de seus pulmões, o leve tremor daquelas letras. Ele não passara a caneta por cima mais uma vez porque aquilo também fazia parte da poesia, por isso escrevia com as próprias mãos, por isso dispensara a frieza de uma máquina que poderia fazer o mesmo por si. Mas precisou de um momento a mais para acalmar o corpo antes de continuar. Precisou de um momento a mais para que pudesse não embaralhar seus sentimentos, não embaralhar as palavras.

 

     _Repetindo em um ciclo vicioso de Ascenção e Queda, trazendo-me nuances de êxtase_

_O silêncio me domina, meus lábios estão abertos e ele pode ouvir, o que eu quero_

_Meu corpo grita, febril em seu estado de frenesi, estremece em ênfase_

_Avisando sobre o momento final. Sem ar, sem racionalidade. É como um disparo_

_E a terra tremeu, não há vontade de negar o que ele proporcionou e deixo-me levar_

_Ao ápice. E fogo transforma-se em água e libera-se de mim. O langor me dominou._

_Tenho em mim o prazer dele, em uma voz que entrou e não demorou a espalhar_

_Não há maior satisfação do que algo que é compartilhado. Isso que ele desencadeou._

_Sob meus olhos não existe nenhuma ilusão e nenhum espelho que esconda nada._

_Como água, ele pode descobrir todos os caminhos do meu corpo, e eu o dele._

_A partir de hoje a hora não poderá ser guiado pela ampulheta, não será finalizada_

_Às vezes o tempo passa para uns, mas não para outros. Ensinou-me ele._

_Por cima dos lençóis da cama._

     Olhou para a obra por um minuto. Estava bom, estava satisfeito e sentia-se leve, como era comum para quando escrevia, afinal de certa forma, era um tipo de desabafar. Havia sido uma obra pequena, mas normalmente obras pequenas eram o que diziam mais pelas entrelinhas. Se uma imagem continha mais de mil palavras, um poema guardava nele mais de mil frases que muitas vezes apenas o autor poderia entender.

     Mais do que isso um poema podia conter mais de mil frases para aquele que fosse seu leitor. Esperava ansiosamente que aquele leitor pudesse ser capaz logo de poder entender as palavras expressas em seu francês. Talvez no fim francês fosse a linguagem de sua alma. Mas não achava que ele precisava entender o idioma para que pudesse realmente ler sua alma. De alguma forma, aquele parecia um trabalho que se tornaria um tanto fácil para Erik.

     Após isso olhou para o relógio, vendo que logo estaria na hora de acordar o Capitão e deixar Willian ter algum descanso. Levantou-se, sentia com humor para fazer o café da manhã e levar até Anya. Pegou a folha, ainda faltava apenas o toque final, o que transformava aquela obra como mais do que palavras em uma folha. Algo só era real se tinha um nome. Felizmente, um título era para o entendimento completo apenas de seu autor.

_A Ampulheta_

_Edmond Dantès_

_­­_X_X__

     Fechou o caderno lentamente após o fim da leitura, colocando o objeto por cima da escrivaninha de madeira velha, que não muito e começaria a quebrar. Muitos podiam se assustar com a data que o caderno possuía, as cores das folhas indicando prontamente quanto tempo já tinha se passado desde que seu escritor tinha parado de escrevê-lo. Para a maioria das pessoas 1000 anos poderia ser muito tempo, não para ela, nunca seria para ela.

     Aquele caderno para si era um caderno de memórias, a historia do Le Pharaon, a história de alguém que fora importante para aquele navio e para todos que viveram nele. História contada pelo garoto que ela sempre veria como o Primeiro Imediato do Capitão do Le Pharaon. Um homem que ela respeitou, e até mesmo desejou, por um tempo, poder ter tido mais tempo junto. Porém não se arrependia de nada.

     Era grata por ter tido a chance de conhecer um homem tão maravilhoso em sua longa vida. Um homem de sentimentos tão sinceros que como a si mesma expressava a própria alma com palavras. Embora as da sereia ficassem ao vento e sumisse rapidamente, o de Edmond seria guardado por um longo tempo naquelas folhas de papel. A poesia da Ampulheta lhe era especial, e fazia lembrar de outra pessoa com quem gostaria de ter compartilhado mais tempo. Erik... 

     Os pés nus tocavam o chão, sem se importar com a poeira que dominava o local e logo ela chegou onde queria. Dentro daquele quarto... Dentro da cabine do capitão haviam velas acesas que logo estariam se apagando se ela não os trocasse, o que fez prontamente. Por cima da cama com lençóis de seda vermelha havia duas caveiras, ossos que pareceriam mais amarelados com o tempo se não cuidasse deles devidamente.

      Tomou um em mãos, carinhosamente. Aquela vontade de chorar provavelmente nunca passaria, mas podia conter. Tinha um motivo para continuar ali, um motivo para nunca ir embora, alguém que precisava cuidar. Uma criança que demoraria um pouco para ser adulta em seus olhos, mas que para qualquer humano comum era uma bela jovem. Uma bela jovem de cabelos negros que podia lembrar um pouco o pai pela personalidade e teimosia.

     Não demorou muito para que esta aparecesse na porta. De alguma forma a menina não parecia gostar do lugar, mas não podia fazer nada sobre o fato de que a mãe passava boa parte do tempo ali revivendo memórias. Isso a desagradava, ver alguém tão apegada com o passado, tão dependente de coisas que nunca mais iria acontecer. Alguém que matara muitos para manter aquele barco protegido, naquela ilha que lhe era especial...

     – Mamãe, o que eu devo fazer com o humano que roubou os cadernos?

     A albina virou-se. Não houve resposta, a menina apenas guiou a mãe até o local onde amarrara o homem. Ao contrário da mais velha, a jovem tinha uma força que podia se comparar com a de poucos homens, e que ela não hesitava em usar quando para proteger o que era importante para a sua família. Mesmo odiando aquelas coisas e aquele lugar ela não permitiria um humano roubar nada que lhes pertencesse.

      O homem colou-se o máximo que podia ao ver a mulher aproximando-se de si com uma caveira em mãos. Ela era como uma boneca, tão delicada que facilmente podia pensar em quebrá-la com as mãos se não fosse a expressão fria que a acompanhava. Se um dia a seria pensara em não matar humanos, se um dia se simpatizou com eles... Aquele dia não existia mais.

     Não foi difícil amarrá-lo em um crucifixo, no caminho perto de onde ficaria o barco. A morena lamentava-se pela mãe não tê-la deixado comer o humano, porém ela entendia bem o que seria feito. Um corte pôde ser visto na pele alva da albina, pérolas rubras espalhando-se pelos lábios alheios, forçado a engolir o líquido que o amaldiçoaria. Isso o tornaria imortal, mas um dia aquele homem seria apenas ossos e sua alma ainda não sairia do seu corpo.

     Aquele era um aviso para todos. Os restos da memória do Le Pharaon, tudo que tinha vindo daquele barco. Tudo era seu. 

     E era melhor que não roubassem que era seu.

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz Natal Mamma \o/ 
> 
> Espero que goste deste presente. Foi feito com carinho e uma taça de nervosismo kkk. Eu sempre quis ter a honra de escrever um dos poemas de Edmond Dantès e expressar o carinho que tenho com ele e que certa seria também o tem embora não seja tão capaz de demonstrar quanto outras pessoas são. S2 Espero que tenha ficado no nível dele. Vergonha me impediu de ser um pouco mais "livre" como eu desejava. Mas tentei meu melhor, só não está em francês por... Por que eu não sei francês mesmo -q.
> 
> Agora minha fangirlisse está completa kkk, ainda vou atormentar muito esse vampielfo lindo. 
> 
> Agradecimentos especiais para Pappa por ter me passado o "material" necessário para completar esta obra S2~


End file.
